Farewell, My Love
by overtherisingstar
Summary: A story of a native American who was turned into a vampire four thousand years ago and learned what it was like to lose the only family, the only life, she had ever had. A sad story. Rating because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: This story is about a native American who is turned into a vampire. No characters from Twilight, but the world is owned by the spectacular Stephenie Meyer. ****It was really written by my friend, but I helped a little. Any reviews will be passed along to her. Enjoy, and please review!**

**Farewell, my love**

"They are coming!"

Chrystal looked at the chief.

"There they are. The neighbouring village that is trying to conquer us. But not without resistance," he stated to the fighters.

"AUH!" The villagers were ready to defend themselves.

"Show them no mercy!" Chrystal roared, standing beside the chief.

"Be safe, my love." The chief said to Chrystal.

"I promise, my dear." She looked at him. "By your command, Chief Eric."

"Attack!"

The villagers ran toward the enemies. Chrystal and Eric ran in front of them. Chrystal had a sword in each hand and two more attached to her belt.

The two sides clashed and the battle was on.

Many men fell by Chrystal's swords. She slashed and cut without mercy or regret.

"Retreat!" The opponents backed down and ran off.

"AUH!" The villagers cheered. They had won.

Chrystal ran after the opponents to make sure that they wouldn't come back.

One opponent was still behind her. When he reached her, he launched his sword straight through her.

Chrystal fell to her knees, and fought to ignore the pain. She saw him, stood up and threw a dagger in his chest. He fell.

She smiled a little, but fell to her knees again. The sword went right through her, piercing one of her lungs. She knew she wouldn't survive.

A stranger came out from the woods. He had seen the fight.

"You're very brave for a woman."

Chrystal looked up. "What do you want?!" She tried to stand up, but failed.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you."

"Leave me alone!" The stranger was getting on her nerves.

"I want to offer you an opportunity. To live again."

"I'm not dead yet." She smirked at the thought.

"Very soon you will be."

"And what could you possibly do to this?"

"I can make you immortal."

"Immortal?!" She laughed.

"If you were immortal you wouldn't have to leave this earth for quite some time."

"How will this happen then?" Chrystal looked at him, clearly in pain but interested.

"I will take out the sword, drink some of your blood and you will be in pain for at least two days."

"Just two days?" She grinned. "Bring it."

"No matter how much pain you ever can resist, it will not help you now. Trust me, it will hurt."

"I said, _bring it_!"

She flinched when the vampire touched her. He pulled out the sword. She didn't make a sound. He carried her into the forest. He bit her in the back, where the sword had been.

The pain was excruciating. Tears ran down her face as she tried to hold herself from screaming, she would not scream.

---

During the pain Chrystal had lost track of time and she had no clue how long she had been in the dark cave she now found herself in. The pain was gone, but when she tried to stand she fell. Her legs were not steady enough to hold her up.

"Where am I?" Chrystal called out.

"You're safe."

"What happened to me?"

"You are what I am. A vampire."

"What does that mean?"

"You are stronger and faster than a human. You'll never sleep again. You can only feed on blood, you will not be able to digest human food and you'll have to cough it up. Human blood will attract you and it will be difficult for you in the beginning to keep away from it."

"Sounds fun..." She smirked.

"Rest. The pain has its toll on newborns." He left her alone in the cave.

---

"I'm hungry!"

"I know you are. You don't have to keep reminding me!"

"Sorry."

"Look at what I do when I sneak up on her and kill her."

"My eyes are open."

"Good." He flew through the air and smashed the woman in the ground. He started drinking. Chrystal felt the smell of blood and couldn't resist running there to drink.

---

"You've been here for a year now. I wouldn't want you to go back to your village. They might not be so happy when you return from _the dead_."

"Don't be silly. They know me."

"Well, in that case. I wish you luck, in your new life." They shook hands.

"Be well," Chrystal said when he left.

Chrystal watched as her creator left. She looked up in the sky. Clouds covered the sun. She turned and took a deep breath and froze. The village smelled of wet dog. She recalled in her head, her creator had told her that Children of the moon smelled like wet dog. Who could possibly be a werewolf?

She walked into the village and everyone stared at her. They whispered to each other. Chrystal heard everything and not just what they said, everything they thought too.

She felt as if she were in a horrible nightmare, but couldn't wake up.

"What is all this commotion about?" The chief looked out from his hut. "Chrystal?"

Chrystal's face brightened. "Eric." She took a few steps towards him, but stopped. It was her own man that smelled.

"We all thought you were dead... What happened?"

"I..." Chrystal didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell the truth.

Chrystal didn't need to say anything, for the clouds that had covered the sun didn't cover it anymore. Chrystal's skin sparkled, as if her skin was made out of crystals.

The villagers lost their breath. She was so beautiful.

"Chrystal... you... you are..." Chrystal looked frightened at Eric. He knew what she was.

"She's an angel!" shouted a villager. "She's here to save us."

The villagers started singing and dancing.

Eric walked to Chrystal and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." Chrystal didn't even try to break free. If he killed her, she wouldn't mind dying.

They went into his hut. He released her hand.

"My love, what happened to you?"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I kill you?" Eric looked at her in disbelief.

"Because you're a were..."

"Don't say it out loud."

"So my nose is right."

"Of course it is. Only humans can't tell the difference between a human and an immortal."

"Shouldn't your kind kill my kind and the other way around?"

"Yes, but... I can't kill you. Chrystal, I love you more than anything. I could never kill you."

"Even though I've been gone this long you haven't found someone else?"

"Why would I? My heart belongs with you." He kissed her gently. "I almost killed myself when you went missing."

"Oh, my dear. I've missed you so." She threw her arms around him and pressed her body against him.

He laid his arms around her. "I've missed you too, and so has Edward."

Chrystal released him enough that she could look into his eyes. "Where is he? I want to see him."

"He's fishing. You will see him later, but now we have to explain to the villagers why you're back."

"I understand." She released him. They walked out.

"My people!"

The villagers stopped what they were doing and looked at their chief.

"Today, we witnessed a great thing. Our Chrystal has returned. The gods have sent her back to us. They are pleased with what we have done. Let us always remember this day in our hearts, for today, an angel has been sent down to us."

The villagers started celebrating again.

"What will happen between us now?"

"I don't know. We'll have to take the day as it comes."

"You know, now I know why you always left those nights."

"Being a Child of the Moon is not easy."

"I can imagine."

"Edward is also like me."

"How will we explain to him what I am?"

"He is old enough to understand."

"I know he is. I'm his mother."

"Yes, dear. Let's have a private talk." He went into the hut again. She followed him.

---

"Dad, what is it that smell so bad?" Edward came into the hut.

"Edward!" Chrystal ran to him and hugged him.

"Mom?!" Edward couldn't believe his eyes. "Mother, I've missed you so much."

"I know, my son. I've missed you too."

"But, why do you smell so bad?" Edward backed away from Chrystal when she released him.

"Well, my dear... When I didn't come back after the fight some time ago, a man turned me into your enemy – a vampire." Chrystal looked at Edward, who furiously stared at her.

"You are... You are a vampire!" he finally said.

"Yes, dear. But I will not harm you or your father... I love you too much to do anything." Chrystal knew that if she still had been human, she would have cried.

"But, you're the enemy. You're not one of us." Edward turned to his father. "What if she's lying?"

"Edward, my son." Eric crouched down and rested his hands on Edward's shoulders. "Your mother will not harm you or me. Son, you have to trust me on this. The love between your mother and me is strong and just because she is different does not make her less important to us."

Edward turned to look at his mother. "I'm sorry I doubted you mother." He walked over to her and they hugged.

"It does not matter. We are together now." Chrystal smiled.

---

"You will never catch me!" Edward ran in front of Chrystal. "I'm too fast for you!"

Chrystal ran in human pace just so it would look like she was a human.

Edward had grown tall. It had been a peaceful few years after her return.

Suddenly Chrystal stopped and stared into the horizon. _Something_ was coming their way.

She flashed to Edward's side and gripped his arm. "We have to get back."

Edward sniffed the air. "Vampires." He gave her a terrified look.

She closed her eyes. "They are too many. We can't fight them off." Chrystal ran into the village, not caring if the villagers saw her.

"Vampires are heading this way, and they are thirsty." She looked at Eric, who stood inside the hut.

"How many are they?" he replied.

"Too many for us three to fight them off on our own."

"We have to move the villagers, but if the vampires reach us sooner we have to leave them behind."

Chrystal was out of the hut before he had finished his sentence. She didn't want to leave any of the villagers in the claws of the horrible species that had made her one of them.

"Everyone, saddle your horses and gather everything you necessarily need. Our village is soon to be attacked by..." Chrystal didn't get to finish her sentence before the vampires stormed into the village. The humans started screaming. Chrystal flashed to the hut when Eric and Edward came out.

"We need to run!" Chrystal grabbed them in each arm and started running. She didn't make it far before the vampires had surrounded them. She stopped and released Eric and Edward.

"And what do we have here?" A vampire walked up to Chrystal. "A damsel in distress?" He laughed.

Chrystal spat in his face. "Leave us alone!"

The vampire hit Chrystal in the face. "Hold your tongue, woman!"

Chrystal had never taken orders from another man than her own.

"Did I make you upset?" The man smirked with an evil look on his face.

Chrystal didn't answer; she just jumped at the man and knocked him over. Once on the ground she ripped open half of his throat, before some other vampires tugged her of him.

The vampire lay on the ground a while, placing back the piece she had bit off and let the wound heal. He rose, laughing at Chrystal. "Your werewolves will pay for your inappropriate behavior."

The vampires closed in on Eric and Edward.

Chrystal watched in horror as the vampires attacked them. "NO!"

The vampires released her when Eric and Edward were dead.

"Let this be a lesson. Never,_ never_, get involved with another Child of the Moon." The vampire started to walk out of the village. "If you need a new home, I would advice you to go to the Romanian coven." The vampires left, without a sound, and let Chrystal to mourn the dead.

Chrystal crawled to the dead bodies of Eric and Edward. She took Eric's head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." Chrystal would have cried if she were human. She lowered her head and kissed her beloved on the forehead. "I'm sorry, my love."

She grabbed Edward's arm and tugged him against herself. She put her head against his blood-covered chest. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have saved you."

Chrystal stood up on shaky legs. She knew mourning forever wouldn't do her any good. She started digging a huge hole in the middle of the village and threw all the dead humans in the hole and filled it. She tore down all of the huts and burned them all.

Chrystal carried the bodies of Eric and Edward away from the village. She dug two holes and put a body in each hole. She filled them and put rocks on the ground.

She kneeled between the two graves. "Forgive me. I love you both so much; I don't know what to do anymore..." She was speechless.

Chrystal rose and walked away a bit before she turned. "Farewell, my love."

**A/N: To those who are curious: Chrystal was thirteen when she "married" Eric, and Edward is ten when Chrystal comes back to the village, seventeen when he dies. Edward is not the same Edward as in Twilight, but the likeness is relevant in sequels.**


End file.
